Perceval
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730164 |no = 7115 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 19 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 62 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = From the moment they met, Perceval and Arthur were immediately inseparable. They had both joined the ranks of true knights at the same time after their years of vigorous training. When, in a fateful battle, Arthur called upon the sealed powers of his photon sword to protect himself and his allies from doom, Perceval realized that his friend was not just some ordinary knight. Indeed, Arthur was special. Perceval dropped on one knee and wore to his friend that he would devote his life to serving him. As the first knight of Arthur's Order of the Round Table, he was devoted to justice, chivalry and bravery. The day King Arthur instructed the Order to head out on a grand quest for the Holy Grail, Perceval started preparing immediately to leave a dawn. Before he could head out of he capitol's gates, Merlin walked up to him and wish him safety and good fortune on his quest. The old man gave Perceval a mysterious bag that seemed to have no bottom and a small clay shard. Jokingly, Merlin asked Perceval to find more shards like the first one while traveling the lands, simply to help him build his collection. No matter how hard he tried to ignore this odd request, focusing on the search for the Holy Grail, he could not shake it off an decided to help the man out during this journey. As many years of travel passed. Perceval did not see a trace of the Holy Grail. Not even a hint on where it could be hidden. The knight traveled all across Grand Gaia, from the blazing Ogurono Desert to the pitch-black Logena Cove and even beyond that. He started to feel desperate and lonely, but no matter how hard times would get... Perceval would persevere and stay loyal to his king. |summon = My dedication will never falter! My friend, I will find you the Holy Grail! |fusion = Only together can we overcome the challenges ahead! |evolution = | hp_base = 3766 |atk_base = 1371 |def_base = 1365 |rec_base = 1316 | hp_lord = 4894 |atk_lord = 1701 |def_lord = 1692 |rec_lord = 1618 | hp_anima = 5486 |rec_anima = 1460 |atk_breaker = 1859 |def_breaker = 1534 |atk_guardian = 1543 |def_guardian = 1850 | hp_oracle = 4301 |rec_oracle = 1776 | hp_bonus = 600 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 240 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |ls = Gallant's Chivalry |lsdescription = Boost all parameters (10%) & boost to BB attack (50%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Courageous Adventure |bbdescription = 13 combo Earth attack on all enemies & adds ignore defense to attack for 3 turns for all allies. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccant = 15 |ccbbt = 13 |evointo = 730165 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 750122 |evomats3 = 750122 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |bb1 = * Attack Boost 140% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 240% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Perceval1 }}